


extra service

by EKmisao



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, OT3, Ten Years Later Verse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EKmisao/pseuds/EKmisao
Summary: Hello. I must be weird, writing for this series in the year 2021, but ah well.I had horrible feels after a web series I was following messed up in presenting polyam and some f/f, and I'm pretty much channeling my feels here (since I can't make fix-it fic for that series).Thank you for reading and I hope I didn't mess up so much.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 7





	extra service

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I must be weird, writing for this series in the year 2021, but ah well. 
> 
> I had horrible feels after a web series I was following messed up in presenting polyam and some f/f, and I'm pretty much channeling my feels here (since I can't make fix-it fic for that series). 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope I didn't mess up so much.

“Boss. You deserve to enjoy your success, sometimes,” Yamamoto said. 

Tsuna chuckled, as he watched Yamamoto drink down his cup of sake. “Takeshi. I thought I’m not your boss.” 

Yamamoto smiled. “Sorry, Tsuna. I’ve gotten so used to calling you that when people are around.” He felt some of the warmth in his cheeks, and not all of it because of the sake. 

The three of them were finishing dinner, in Tsuna’s quarters. Tsuna sat at the head of the table, with his right and left hand men on both sides of him. Vongola stopped an attack on their mansion in time, avoiding many casualties. Both right and left hand men were quite intact, a little less for wear but not severely injured. Gokudera was quiet, but going through the sake with some speed. Yes, this was unusual, but he was enjoying the end of the skirmish in his own way. All three were stopping to breathe. 

Tsuna ended his meal and brought his utensils together, smiling at both Yamamoto and Gokudera. He sipped a little of the sake. 

“You deserve to enjoy your success, sometimes,” Yamamoto repeated. 

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. It was Gokudera who spoke, “What do you mean, katana-head?” 

Yamamoto felt again the warmth in his face, but did not hold back, as he faced Tsuna. “Let me love you tonight.” 

“You. Are. Drunk,” Gokudera growled. 

“I dunno,” Yamamoto said with a grin. “But I do know you also want it, yeah?” 

“WHAT!” Gokudera turned berry red. 

Tsuna was a combination of pale and flushed between them. 

“Well?” Yamamoto turned to Tsuna. “You can always say no. But, let me love you tonight?” 

Gokudera growled again. 

“He can join,” Yamamoto said with an honest bright smile. 

Gokudera stared at him. “Eh?” 

It was not that they had not done this before. But it had been a while, and it was either one or the other, or each other without Tsuna. And admittedly, he asked it out of nowhere. The objection was legit. Still, he wanted to show him how much Tsuna was not just appreciated, but loved. 

Tsuna chuckled uneasily. “It’s all…just so sudden. But it’s okay, I guess. They won’t dare make a fuss after such an overwhelming victory. But I’ll likely shut down on you both quickly.” 

Yamamoto smiled with relief. 

He stood, and offered a hand to Tsuna. 

Tsuna took up the hand, and allowed himself to be led. 

Yamamoto brought him to the bedroom, and its king-size bed fit for the head of the Vongola family, but a bed that Tsuna still found much too big for him. Gokudera followed, still growling, but intrigued. 

“Stop me at any time, okay,” Yamamoto repeated, even as his heart pounded and his need kept making itself known. 

“Okay,” Tsuna assured him. 

Being the taller person, Yamamoto sat down on the bed, and wrapped an arm around Tsuna. With the other hand he slowly brought Tsuna’s head down for him to kiss. Tsuna breathed deeply, and locked lips with him. 

Tsuna was so warm in his embrace, and his lips were so soft, like the kindness of the man who owned them. He kept kissing him deeply, reaching as far as he could into this wonderful soul. 

He reached down, and pressed on the groin, making Tsuna gasp and moan. He rarely heard that out of him, and relished it, wanted to coax more pleasure out of him. 

“What the hell, are you really going to sex Tsuna up while I’m just standing here?” Gokudera demanded. 

“I told you, you can join,” Yamamoto repeated, as Tsuna pulled back his head with a gentle gasp. 

“Is…that what you want, Juudaime?” Gokudera asked. 

Tsuna managed to turn toward him. “It is what I want, Hayato. Come on.” 

“Well…well now,” Gokudera said. 

Gokudera placed himself behind Tsuna.

Gokudera began kissing at the nape, making Tsuna release some pleased quiet moans. Tsuna also kissed him fervently at the lips. 

Yamamoto kneaded at his groin again. Tsuna lay his head and back on Gokudera, as he panted and moaned. Yamamoto saw Gokudera begin to grind behind Tsuna, also starting to groan. They moved together in this way for several more moments. He saw Tsuna begin to lose himself in the moment, in the sensations. 

“This…is getting difficult with so many clothes on,” Gokudera complained as he let out a moan. 

“We can…take it off for you,” Yamamoto offered. 

Tsuna, incredibly, nodded. 

Yamamoto grinned. 

Gokudera took off Tsuna’s suit jacket from behind, kissing Tsuna’s nape again as he ended. He then continued kissing from behind. From the front, Yamamoto slowly unbuttoned the dress shirt, as he kissed Tsuna’s collar bones and breastbone. Tsuna breathed deeply between them. As he finished, Gokudera removed the dress shirt from behind. 

Yamamoto quickly undid trousers and underwear soon after. He turned them around, making Tsuna, now fully naked, lie down. He kissed Tsuna everywhere while he worked his away in undoing his own clothes. 

“What am I supposed to do?!” Gokudera complained. 

“Get undressed?” Yamamoto prompted. 

“Whatever,” Gokudera said, as he began to undo his dress shirt. 

By now Tsuna was flushed and needy, and hardening. “Please hurry up, both of you,” he begged, pleasing himself for some moments as he waited. 

Tsuna had never been a strong, muscular person, but seeing his physique before him like this still brought waves of urging, of wanting to be the best before this beautiful young man. 

“Oh, damn,” Gokudera said, also feeling what he felt. “Shit, juudaime, I want you inside me, if I may.” 

“And I want to be in you, if you’ll have me,” Yamamoto said in turn. 

“Of course, of course, my two loves, of course,” came the reply. 

They both kissed a cheek each. 

Yamamoto allowed Gokudera to mount first. Gokudera coated his hole quickly, then he lowered himself gently onto Tsuna’s shaft. 

They rocked together at a regular pace, Gokudera carefully coaxing Tsuna on to a pleasurable high. Yamamoto kept himself busy by grinding just behind them, adding to the pleasure. He felt himself gradually harden, as he relished the view. 

Soon Tsuna rocked a little faster, as he breathed deeper and more urgently. Gokudera also moved faster over him, his need beginning to spill over. 

Eventually Tsuna released, crashing onto the bed, trembling in waves. Gokudera came soon after, moaning deeply as he released. 

“Your turn, Takeshi,” Tsuna prompted, as Gokudera unmounted, smothering him with kisses, then falling into bed with him. 

Yamamoto nodded as he coated himself. 

He parted Tsuna’s legs for him, and placed his shaft inside Tsuna’s hole. Tsuna moaned gratefully as the shaft hit his prostate. 

Yamamoto then began to move inside Tsuna, keeping a steady pace. He watched eagerly how Tsuna lost awareness of everything except the sensations he gave, how flushed and needed Tsuna was through his ministration. He wanted Tsuna to enjoy every moment of this, to know how much he loved and needed him in his life. 

Tsuna eagerly moaned, adjusting arms and legs to better feel his movements, stroking his own shaft to increase the pleasure. The moans grew louder, more needy, as Yamamoto rocked even faster, as his own need grew more urgent. Sweat coated his whole body, as did Tsuna, leaving Tsuna with a fresh sheen that add to his need. 

Yamamoto felt his hardness reach its peak, as Tsuna arched his back along with his own return to hardness. 

With a few more movements, Yamamoto found himself releasing, his pleasure reaching him in gentle waves. He rocked for several more times, until finally Tsuna also came, his release spilling over unrestrained as the pleasure claimed him. 

“You were so good, my friend, my love,” Yamamoto said, as he pulled away, then kissed Tsuna on the lips. 

“You two are going to be the death of me,” Tsuna said, heartily laughing as he recovered. 

“At least you’re gonna die happy, Juudaime,” Gokudera sleepily said. 

“Shut up, Hayato. I love you, my friends, forever,” Tsuna said, taking them both in his arms. 

The last thing Yamamoto recalls is falling asleep beside Tsuna, his arms around him.


End file.
